Ruby Gloom Series
by RainbowKitty74
Summary: Come and see how Ruby and the gang are handling life. Watch as they grow and discover new things. Anywho, read if you want!:-) (Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic #1 Story: A1

Title: Ruby's Dream

11/28/15 Subject: My Dream

Dear Diary,

I had the most amazing dream last night. I dreamt about Skull Boy and me walking on the beach holding hands. Then, his emerald eyes met mine. He said," Ruby, I wanted to ask you something." "Yes Skull Boy?" I asked, sounding oblivious but secretly squealing in my head. "Will you please make me the happiest skeleton and…" Doom jumped on my stomach, waking me from my wonderful dream. I gave her a scowl, but it was a short scowl. I can't stay mad at Doom. I just really wanted to what Skull Boy had to say. I always want to hear what Skull Boy has to say. As a matter of fact, I always want to be around him. I like-no, LOVE everything about him; his eyes, his skull, his clothes, everything! I just wish that he thought the same about me. Oh! Someone's knocking on my door. I hope it's Skull Boy!

It wasn't Skull Boy; it was Iris. She hardly ever knocked.

Something was wrong.

"Ruby, I need your help. Poe bought a mistletoe toe."

Poe was always trying to ship us. Like when he put on his copyrighted knock-off of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet; he was trying to pair Skull Boy and me up.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"What if I end up under the mistletoe toe with someone else but Frank, like Len, or Poe, or even worse…Skull Boy?"

I cringed at the thought of this.

"Well then…uh…let's see…then…"

"I know!" Iris interrupted. "I'll carry a pack of scissors with me. So if yours truly ends up under the mistletoe toe without theirs truly, I can just cut the string holding up the mistletoe toe!"

Iris always had crazy plans like this,…

that's why she's my best friend.

She's an influence to me. Her ideas are so out there. They remind me to let go once in a while.

"Thanks Ruby, Bye!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Iris running out my room accidentally slamming my door.

This was amazing news to me. This meant that there was a chance that I could end up under the mistle toe with Skull Boy.

But what if I don't?

There are two other girls in the mansion, so the likelihood of Skull Boy and me ending up under the mistle toe is twice as small.

I just hope he ends up with me.

I hope I end up with him..

I feel we were meant to be together.

I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Gloom Fic: 2

Dear Diary,

It's preparing week again, Diary. And if you don't know what that is, Diary Peeper, it goes a little something like this…

Every year, we choose a week before Yam Ween to prepare for said holiday. We each have to do a main element of preparing. I got decorating, Skullboy got food, Iris got games, Misery got weather (I know it sounds weird but she already does this on her own), Frank and Len got music, and Poe got to create a story. I hope it's an original story and not something already made (no offense if you're reading this, Poe). Anyway, I made a list to go to the Gloomsville Mall this afternoon.

"I'm going out to buy decorations from Gloomsville Shopping Mall. Anyone want to come?" I shouted as I headed out the door.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Iris bounced up and down as she rapidly waved her arm in the air.

"Okay, Iris," I said blissfully whilst rolling my eyes.

"Yesss!" Iris scream-whispered.

"Sure, I'll come," Skullboy added, "I need some ingredients from there, anyway. Hopefully, there are no long lines."

"It's near the holidays, Skullboy. As far as I know, there are going to be long lines every day," I responded.

"I don't know…" his eyebrow line lowered in questioning.

"I think I'll stay here. I don't think they'll let me in," Misery said in her eerie tone.

Back in October, Misery brought a thunderstorm into the mall, flooded half of the stores, and set the copy paper store on fire. The manager was nice enough to let Misery come back by the end of the year, though.

"I am afraid I am far too busy to attend, for I must continue writing the tale," Poe said proudly.

"You haven't written a single word have you, Poe?" Misery questioned.

"No, I have not," Poe admitted.

"Well, if Misery stays, I stay!" Len protested.

"Well, if Iris goes, I go!" Frank counter-argued.

The two bickered for about two minutes before it got physical. Skullboy had to jump in to break it up.

"Okay, okay," Frank started, "let's rock, paper, scissors on it."

"No way, you always beat me," Len whined.

"Well, it's not my fault you always choose rock," Frank defended.

"Alright then," Skullboy interrupted. "I'll flip a coin. Len… call it." He tossed the coin in the air.

"HEADS!" Len shouted hopefully.

Skullboy looked at the coin, then gave a disappointed look.

"Tails," he announced.

Frank gave Len a smirk and Len returned it with a tongue gesture.

"Okay, since we all know who's coming and staying, can we please get going?" I whined.

"Sure, let's go," Skullboy answered.

"TO THE MALL!" Iris exclaimed.


End file.
